The Sacred Flute
by Opie-nyannn
Summary: "Ia memang mati terpeleset kok. Hanya... Karena dia takut padaku yang menyamar menjadi Hinata," Chapter 6 UPDATE.. Warning: yaoi, lemon, NC-17
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning of Tragedy

**Kiky: **Yeay, I love horror/supernatural fic! I love it so much!! Jangan kira kiky ini penakut.... Gini-gini kiky ngga jejeritan lho waktu jerit malam o_oa Saatnya kembali dengan fic baru. Multichapter itu menyenangkan sekaligus merepotkan ya?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. But, I (still) hope it's mine.

~~ooO0Ooo~~

_Di kuil ini, roh siluman rubah berdiam dalam sebuah seruling keramat. Jangan dekati! Atau segelnya akan terbuka. Kemudian satu per satu keanehan muncul. Korban berjatuhan. Darah berceceran. Orang-orang disekitarmu mati secara tak wajar. Segalanya menjadi ricuh. Hidupmu kacau-balau tak terkendali. Hingga pada puncaknya kau akan... _MATI. _Dalam manisnya madu beracun juga erat dekapan cakar-cakar tajam siluman rubah._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_**dArkY SaKurai**_

_Presents_

_-_

_-_

_-_

**THE SACRED FLUTE**

**Chp. 1: Beginning of Tragedy**

Cahaya keemasan matahari tenggelam memantul di atas permukaan air sungai. Menampakkan cahaya kelap-kelip indah. Sore itu di jalanan desa, empat anak lelaki berjalan beriringan menuju rumah masing-masing. Mereka tidak lain adalah murid-murid SMA setempat yang baru pulang dari sekolahnya. Sai, Kiba, Neji, dan Sasuke. Seperti biasa, tiap pulang sekolah ada saja hal-hal yang dibicarakan. Dan kali ini mereka sedang membahas tentang seruling keramat di dalam kuil.

"Alah... Kau hanya membual 'kan, Sai?", ujar seorang anak dengan dua pasang tanda taring merah di pipinya.

"Ini benar, tahu!", tampik anak yang dipanggil Sai tadi.

"Lebih baik kau tidak terlalu percaya pada takhayul begitu," seorang anak berambut gondrong ikut menambahkan. Satu anak lagi disebelah anak berambut gondrong hanya diam, tidak berminat untuk menanggapi.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita buktikan! Tengah malam kita kumpul di kuil. Yang tidak datang berarti pengecut, tidak jantan, dan masih anak-anak!", tantang Sai mengejek. Diikuti seringai penuh kemenangan melihat kedua kawannya terpancing.

"Baik, aku penuhi tantanganmu!", jawab Neji dan Kiba kompak.

"Sasuke, kau bagaimana?", Sai melirik ke arah anak berambut hitam jabrik di sebelah Neji.

"Che, merepotkan," sahut Sasuke ogah-ogahan.

""Jadi kau tidak mau? Si Uchiha jenius berdarah dingin sepertimu? Jangan buat aku berpikir kau pengecut," pancing Sai memojokkan Sasuke. Kuping Sasuke memanas mendengar kata-kata tajam Sai. Ia tahu Sai cuma menggodanya. Tapi ia juga tidak mau kalau di sekolah besok imejnya sebagai siswa terpopuler dicoreng-moreng oleh manusia semacam Sai.

"Urrrgh...ya, ya, ya!", balasnya (sangat) terpaksa. Kenapa ia malah jadi ikut-ikutan masuk ke dalam ide bodoh macam ini?

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Halaman depan komplek kuil, pukul 00:15. Tiga anak lelaki berdiri tidak jauh dari bangunan kuil. Masing-masing mengenakan jaket tebal mengingat udara tengah malam di desa Konoha luar biasa dingin. Adalah Neji, Kiba, dan Sasuke. Tiga anak yang sedari tadi menunggu Sai dengan hati kesal. Dia yang memberi tantangan tapi sampai sekarang belum tampak batang hidungnya. Mereka jadi meragukan kata-kata Sai tadi sore.

"Sial! Jangan-jangan anak itu mengerjai kita! Lalu, sekarang dia masih enak-enakan mimpi indah di kasur," umpat Neji kesal.

"Hah...tidak tau, ah!", kata Kiba sembari berjalan menuju pintu masuk kuil.

"Hey, kau mau apa?", tanya Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja.

"Masuk." Neji dan Sasuke berpandangan bingung. Alis mereka bertautan. Tidak mengerti maksud Kiba sebenarnya.

"Aku penasaran apa yang ada di dalam," dengan langkah ringan, Kiba menarik pintu geser kuil. Di dalam nampak bermacam-macam perlengkapan upacara penuh debu tertata rapi di sisi-sisi ruangan. Tepat di tengah-tengah ruangan terdapat sebuah peti kayu kecil di atas sebuah meja kayu tua. Kiba berjalan pelan mendekati peti itu.

Di belakangnya tampak Neji dan Sasuke berjalan masuk. Mereka mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Mata mereka terpaku pada sosok Kiba yang tengah berdiri mematung di depan meja. Didekatinya sosok itu yang tampak sedang memerhatikan sesuatu. "Kiba!", tegur Sasuke. Kiba menoleh.

"Di dalamnya ada apa, ya?", ujar Kiba, menunjuk pada sebuah peti kecil di atas meja.

"Eh?", Neji melongo melihat peti kecil penuh ukiran itu. Jarang-jarang ia melihat ukiran seindah dan sehalus yang sekarang ada dihadapannya.

"Coba buka saja kalau ingin tahu," kata Sasuke santai.

"Eh, jangan!", teriak Neji dan Kiba panik. Takut kalau sesuatu akan terjadi jika peti itu dibuka. Namun terlambat. Peti itu sudah keburu Sasuke buka. Yang ada di dalam peti itu cuma sebuah seruling. Tidak terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan.

Seketika mereka membeku di tempat. Keringat jatuh di pelipis mereka (**baca: **sweatdrop). "Tidak ada apa-apa, kok. Kita pulang saja, ya?", ajak Sasuke. Kiba dan Neji mengangguk bersamaan. Mereka pun berbalik meninggalkan peti dalam keadaan terbuka. Setelah langkah mereka semakin menjauh, tiba-tiba asap tebal munscul dari arah seruling. Tepat ketika mereka bertiga keluar dari kuil.

"Hah...hah...hah...," Sai bernafas tersengal-sengal setelah berlari dari rumahnya menuju kuil. _'Lho, mana mereka?',_ batin Sai ketika sampai di halaman depan komplek kuil. Tidak tampak satupun dari ketiga temannya disana. Ia berjalan pelan mendekati bangunan kuil. Tiba-tiba ia melihat sesosok manusia -walau ia tak yakin akan hal itu- keluar dari dalam kuil. Ia mengenakan yukata putih, rambutnya pirang dengan tiga pasang garis menyerupai kumis kucing di pipinya. Yang paling aneh adalah kupingnya berada di atas kepala. Apalagi ia juga memiliki sembilan ekor -mirip ekor rubah. Mata merahnya memandang Sai tajam.

Sai mundur beberapa langkah. Tapi sosok itu justru mendekat. Hingga sampailah ia tepat di hadapan Sai. CRAAASH!! "Aaaaaaaaaaa........," suara teriakan memenuhi sunyinya malam di desa Konoha.

**TBC **

ooO0Ooo~~

**Kiky: **baru pulang sekolah langsung ngetik = = fic ini bakal kiky lanjut kalo yang baca banyak. Seenggaknya ripiyu-nyah gitu yang banyak *sepaked* okok, ripiyu ripiyu ripiyu!! Kalo kaga kiky cium lho! *ditendang masa* kiky keranjingan ripiyu... xDD


	2. Chapter 2: Mysterious Boy

Kiky memutuskan untuk melanjutkan fic Sacred Flute terlebih dahulu. Melody-nya entar dulu yah?? Nunggu inspirasi~ (memutuskan secara sepihak) Tapi masa nunggu inspirasi aja lama banget?? Ya, namanya juga kiky… ada-ada aja alasannya ^^V maap bagi yang udah penasaran dengan nasib roh-nya Naru… Apakah masuk surga atau masuk neraka (??) kiky lanjut ini dulu. Jangan protes, lho! Abis biasanya ada aja yang begitu (**Readers: **emang ada? Ah, ngaco aja elu ky) Oh, ya, sekali lagi maaf kalau bahasa yang kiky gunakan dalam fic ini sangat kurang dari standard seorang author. Baru 13 tahun kiky hidup dan masih harus banyak belajar merangkai kata dari anda-anda sekalian. Jadi tidak perlu sungkan-sungkan memberi kiky komentar, kritik, ataupun saran. Insyaallah, bisa kiky tampung semua kok.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, but this fic is mine ^ ^

**Pairing: **not yet

**Warning: **AU, death chara, OOC – no OOC no yaoi, rite?-, yaoi 'n lemon in the next chapter *janji deh!*

_Here we go!!!_

~~ooO0Ooo~~

Darah menyembur deras. Menetes, mengalir dari luka yang menganga lebar. Tangan itu kini pekat oleh darah. Darah korban pertamanya setelah ratusan tahun terpenjara tanpa bisa membunuh satupun manusia. Ia rindu bau anyir ini. Ia rindu hangat darah yang menyentuh kulitnya. Seketika ia menjilat darah di tangannya. Sungguh terasa manis.

Sepasang mata merah memandang kosong jasad di hadapannya. Jasad seorang pemuda berkulit pucat. Tubuh itu kini tak bernyawa lagi. Terbujur kaku bersimbah darah. Luka sayatan di sepanjang dada masih basah oleh darah. Merah, merah, merah itu indah.

Dia sang siluman rubah. Penuh dendam dan amarah. "Maaf, aku ambil jantungmu."

**Sacred Flute**

**Chapter 2: Mysterious Boy**

Angin menelusup masuk. Membawa serta sayup-sayup suara seruling. Sasuke kembali terjaga. Sudah dua kali ia bangun dini hari ini. Baru saja ia tertidur pukul 01.00 petang. Dalam jangka waktu 3 jam dua kali ia bangun gara-gara mendengar suara seruling. Anehnya, suara itu menghilang secara tiba-tiba. "Cih, merepotkan. Lebih baik aku tidur lagi saja," gerutu Sasuke sewot. Namun belum sempat ia menutup mata, suara seruling itu kembali terdengar. Bahkan terasa lebih dekat. Sasuke turun dari ranjang. Berjalan pelan menuju balkon kamar.

_Fuuut… _suara seruling jelas terdengar.

Sesosok pemuda beryukata putih bernoda darah duduk nyaman di atas besi pembatas. Tampak menikmati permainan serulingnya sendiri. Sasuke berdiri di ambang pintu kaca. Tubuhnya terasa tak dapat digerakkan. Maka terpaksa ia harus bertatapan langsung dengan mata merah menyala pemuda tadi. Pertunjukkan seruling telah usai. Sasuke justru terpaksa menyaksikan pertunjukkan selanjutnya. Penampakan wujud asli si pemuda.

Mata merah menyala, taring runcing panjang, memiliki sepasang kuping rubah dan sembilan ekor berbulu lebat yang meliuk-liuk indah. Sasuke terperangah tak mampu berkata-kata. Pemuda tadi menyeringai kecil, tetap berwajah tenang. Perlahan ia turun dari besi pembatas dan berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Kini mata mereka benar-benar bertatapan langsung dalam jarak dekat.

"Uchiha…Sasuke," lirih si pemuda tepat di telinga Sasuke.

"Cih, siapa kau? Mau apa kau kemari?", tanya Sasuke berusaha tetap tenang.

Pemuda itu menyeringai seram, menampakkan deretan gigi-gigi layaknya gerigi gergaji. Kemudian ia mundur beberapa langkah dari Sasuke. "Aku, kyuubi sang siluman rubah. Terimakasih karena telah melepaskanku. Dan memberiku sedikit…pemanasan," jawab pemuda yang mengaku kyuubi tadi. Sasuke berubah penasaran mendengar kata-kata kyuubi barusan.

"Ap- pemanasan katamu? Apa yang telah kau lakukan?!", perasaan Sasuke menunjukkan firasat buruk. Apalagi jika ia memperhatikan sekali lagi mata merah picik dan yukata bernoda darah itu. Pasti telah terjadi sesuatu di luar sana.

"Hahaha… lihat saja besok! Yang pasti aku kemari hanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu," Sasuke diam. Ingin kyuubi melanjutkan kembali kata-katanya. "Karena kau telah membebaskanku**, **maka, mulai hari ini dan seterusnya aku akan terus berada di sisimu. Mengikuti dimana saja kau berada. Aku juga bisa mewujudkan keinginanmu. Asal, aku juga mendapatkan imbalan. Jadi bukan berarti aku mengabulkannya secara Cuma-Cuma, ya," jelas kyuubi panjang lebar.

"Dengan kata lain aku tidak bisa lari darimu. Cih, dasar setan licik!", umpat Sasuke kesal. Diikuti seringai berikutnya dari kyuubi.

"Salahmu sendiri. Aku kan tidak menyuruhmu untuk melepaskanku," balas kyuubi ketus. "Yah, kalau begitu…Mari, kita tunggu tanggal mainnya."

~~ooO0Ooo~~

Sinar mentari pagi menembus jendela kamar Sasuke. Hangatnya terasa menyentuh kulit. Perlahan Sasuke membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Hari sudah terang. Ia rasa kedatangan kyuubi semalam hanyalah mimpi. Sasuke pun turun dari ranjang. Bersiap memulai aktifitas. Tapi…tunggu! Ada yang aneh dengan foto di atas meja kecil sebelah ranjangnya. Foto ia bersama seluruh anggota geng-nya. Kaca bingkai foto itu retak. Tepat di bagian wajah Sai. Padahal Sasuke yakin bingkai foto itu tidak jatuh atau berpindah tempat sejak Sasuke meletakkannya disana. Jantung Sasuke berdegup kencang. Seperti habis berlari mengitari desa. '_Perasaan apa ini? Tidak! Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa,' _batin Sasuke menenangkan diri. Tidak akan terjadi hal buruk apapun. Tidak akan ada, semoga.

Cuaca berubah mendung begitu Sasuke sampai di depan gerbang sekolah. Bel masuk masih 15 menit lagi. Dan sekolah sudah cukup ramai. Tanpa ada firasat apapun, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya tercinta, kelas XB. Kelas ter-rapi menurut para guru.

"Pagi…," sapa Sasuke ngantuk. Tidak seperti biasanya. Tidak satupun anak yang menjawab. Sasuke memperhatikan wajah teman-temannya satu per satu. Semua terlihat murung. Bahkan ia melihat beberapa siswi menangis. Firasat buruk Sasuke kembali muncul.

Tiba-tiba ia merasa ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang. Sasuke menoleh. Ada Neji dan Kiba berdiri disana. "Ada apa ini?", tanya Sasuke kebingungan. Neji dan Kiba menghembuskan nafas berat. Sai. Dimana Sai? Dari tadi ia tidak melihat Sai. Padahal biasanya ia datang pagi-pagi sekali.

"Mana Sai?", tanya Sasuke. Neji dan Kiba menundukkan kepala mereka. Seolah menyesali sesuatu.

"Sai sudah tiada," kata Kiba pelan. Sasuke memandang penuh tanya. " Ia ditemukan tewas di depan kuil. Penuh luka," jelas Kiba mencoba menahan tangis.

"Bohong! Kalau bercanda jangan keterlaluan!", bentak Sasuke dengan senyum mengejek. Seluruh siswa di dalam kelas melempar pandangan kea rah Sasuke. "Dia kan sahabat kita. Jangan keterlaluan," ucap Sasuke lirih.

"Dia serius. Sai sudah pergi," ujar Neji membela Kiba. "Kita sekelas akan mengunjungi rumah Sai nanti setelah bel masuk. Kau ikut?", tawar Neji.

Sasuke membisu. Berdiri membatu dengan tangan berkeringat. Matanya menata lurus kea rah lantai kelas. Firasat itu kini terbukti sudah. Bukan sedih, melainkan takut. Ia takut pada kata-kata kyuubi. Jika benar kyuubi akan terus mengikutinya, bukan tidak mungkin akan jatuh lebih banya korban. Andai ia tidak membuka peti berisi seruling di kuil semalam… '_Bukan! Bukan karena kyuubi! Semlam itu hanya mimpi,'_ Sasuke berusaha menepis semua pikiran tentang kyuubi.

"Sasuke!", tegur Kiba mengagetkan. Sasuke mendongak kea rah Kiba dan Neji. Belum sempat ia menjawab tawaran Neji, bel masuk keburu berbunyi. Seluruh siswa-siswi berdiri dari bangku mereka. Berjalan lemas keluar dari kelas. Menuju upacara pemakaman Sai.

"Ayo," pinta Sasuke. Raut wajahnya tetap datar seperti biasa. Tak tampak sedikitpun kesedihan maupun keharuan. Dasar makhluk aneh. Kedua sahabat Sasuke itu saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Lalu berjalan menyamai langkah Sasuke.

Gerimis kecil mengiringi upacara pemakaman Sai. Isak tangis sanak keluarga serta teman-teman Sai terdengar saling bersahutan. Neji dan Kiba pun tanpa sadar menitikkan air mata. Sejak kecil mereka selalu bersama. Kemudian satu diantara mereka menghilang tiba-tiba. Bagaimana mereka tidak sedih? Namun air mata tetap tak sedikitpun nampak membasahi pipi Sasuke. Entah karena hatinya terbuat dari batu atau karena ada sesuatu hal lain yang sedang ia pikirkan. Yah, ia masih terus memikirkan kata-kata kyuubi. Sampai ketakutan dan tidak dapat memikirkan apapun untuk saat ini.

Sasuke mencubit sendiri tangannya. Agar ia bisa kembali sadar dengan kenyataan yang terjadi. Namun kenyataan itu malah membuatnya semakin bertambah ketakutan. Sebab ia melihat sosok anak laki-laki lebih muda darinya berdiri di belakang pohon. Rambut pirang, kulit berwarna tan. Anak itu terlihat sangat mirip dengan kyuubi dalam mimpinya. Namun dalam versi mata biru langit. Ia tampak sama ketakutannya dengan Sasuke. Walau Sasuke sendiripun tidak tahu mengapa. Raut wajah anak itu begitu polos. Tidak dapat disamakan dengan raut bengis milik kyuubi. Sungguh kebetulan yang aneh.

Seusai upacara pemakaman semua teman Sasuke berniat kembali ke sekolah. Begitupula dengan Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke lebih memilih kembali sendirian. Melewati jalan yang berbeda dari teman-temannya. Melewati area depan kuil. Di tengah jalan Sasuke berhenti tiba-tiba. "Siapa kau? Aku belum pernah melihatmu di sekitar desa ini sebelumnya," ujar Sasuke tidak dengan siapapun. "Untuk apa kau terus memperhatikanku begitu?", Sasuke menoleh ke samping. Disana telah berdiri seorang anak laki-laki seperti yang ia lihat di makam. Ternyata ia sedang berbicara dengan anak itu.

"Ah, maaf! Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Pindahan dari Suna," kata Naruto sembari membungkukkan badan hormat. "Eh, tadi itu upacara pemakaman teman kakak, ya?", tanya Naruto tanpa basa-basi. Sasuke hanya memperhatikannya tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Cukup lama mereka berada dalam posisi seperti itu. Naruto mulai merasa seperti seorang anak bodoh. "Ka-kakak…," Naruto berusaha menatap mata Sasuke.

"Hn, apa pedulimu?", kemudian dengan santainya Sasuke pun pergi meninggalkan Naruto begitu saja.

"Eh?!", apa-apaan dia? Batin Naruto bertanya-tanya. "Tunggu! Nama kakak siapa?", percuma, Sasuke sudah berjalan cukup jauh. Baru kali ini Naruto bertemu dengan manusia aneh macam kakak tadi. Semoga hanya dia orang aneh yang ia temui di desa ini. Jangan sampai ada yang lain lagi.

Sementara itu Sasuke justru malah kepikiran dengan Naruto. Anak yang mirip dengan makhluk yang mengaku bernama kyuubi dalam mimpinya. Apakah ini berarti suatu hal? Entahlah, Sasuke rasa tadi itu hanya kebetulan saja. Bukan berarti benar kyuubi akan terus mengikuti kemanapun ia pergi. Ya, tidak mungkin. Mungkin semalam hanya firasat saja. Firasat akan kematian Sai.

**To be continued…**

**Review Reply:**

**Light-Sapphire-Chan****: **hoho,makasih dah meripiu... Tenang aja, entar juga bakal ada lemon qo'. Ini dah dipanjangin kan?? Maaf apdet'na lama DX

**123 ****: **oks, dah lanjut!!

**.kurukaemo****: **tebakanmu terjawab sudah! Dan yang benar adalah... Dimutilasi~ hehehehe.... Makasih ^^'

**Chiaki Megumi****: **1000X makasih~ eh? *gag jadi nyium* hoho, iya donk! Pasti ada romance'na donk!

**Nazuki Kyouru**** :** yah? Isabella donk! Kisah cinta dua dunia (??) makasih review'na ^^'

**Uchiha Nata-chan****: **-ikutan gaya Pak SBY- LANJUTKAN!! Makasih review'na...

**Aoi no Tsuki****: **hoho...maaf = =" nee walau bagaimanapun juga kudu terpaksa percaya hiehehe...

**Lime O'nade****: **iya, ada romance'na kok... Chap ini jawabannya!!

**Raika Carnelian****: **hehe...ini jawabannya~

**yuinayuki Hinariyoshi-chan****: **= =' yah, elu mah setan dibilang manis?! Hadoh, adek gw kaga ada yg bener deh...

**Aletheia Svannon****:** huhu... Horror'na gag kerasa karena chapter'na kurang panjang.. Ini udah kiky tambahin ^^'

**??: **hahaha... Apdet'na malah lama nih kiky~ iya yg melody kiky pending dulu mpe awal tahun hihihi...

**Lars is a Boy ****: **gag usah ngatain deh!!! Aku tau aku mesum tapi jangan jujur gtu donk... T^T

**lin ****: **tenang aja... Emang gag serem kok! XD

Terimakasih bagi yang udah review! Review kalian masih terus kiky harapkan. Demi kelanjutan fic ini *halah* sekali lagi, Selamat Liburan!!

**dArkY ^^**


	3. Chapter 3: Big Brother's Death

**Hola~ ketemu lagi dengan kiky... Terakhir apdet ni penpik kapan yah? Taon 2009, kan? Udah setaun dunk? Haha.. Ya sutralah yang penting sekarang udah saya apdet lagi.**

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

**Pairing: **SasuNaru

**Warning: **AU, death chara, lemon baru teasing silahkan kegiatannya dibayangin sendiri, yaoi, don't like dont read I've been warn you~

~*~

**The Sacred Flute**

**Chapter 3: Big Brothers's Death**

~*~

Lewat seminggu setelah kematian Sai. Pembunuhan sadis yang menggemparkan seisi desa Konoha. Ia mati terbunuh di depan kuil. Jantungnya hilang. Menurut keluarga dan teman-teman Sai, ia tidak pernah punya musuh. Jadi menurut mereka tidaklah mungkin ada orang yang dendam pada Sai lantas membunuh pemuda malang itu. Sasuke juga yakin begitu. Bahkan ia tahu siapa (atau apa) yang sebenarnya telah membunuh Sai.

Pikiran Sasuke menari-nari di udara. Melayang-layang bagai dihempas deru angin malam. Larut malam Sasuke masih juga belum terlelap. Asyik menikmati pancaraan cahaya bulan sabit yang menggantung di angkasa. Angin malam mempermainkan rambut gagak Sasuke. Namun seolah tak peduli, Sasuke tetap bertahan pada posisinya sekarang. Tiduran di atas kasur, mata memandang rembulan, terus berpikir.

"Humm, kau kepikiran anak itu atau kepikiran aku?", tanya sebuah suara mengejutkan Sasuke. Setelah menoleh, pandangan Sasuke terpaku pada sepasang mata merah dan sederet gigi gergaji milik makhluk di hadapannya.

"Kau lagi? Kau mau membunuh siapa lagi?", tanya Sasuke ketus. Tidak peduli pada sosok yang sekarang telah berdiri tepat di depan ranjang Sasuke.

"Harusnya aku yang tanya padamu. Kali ini siapa yang kau benci? Dengan begitu 'kan aku jadi tahu siapa orang yang kau inginkan untuk mati," ujar kyuubi sambil menyeringai sinting. Memamerkan sederet gigi runcing pada mulutnya.

Sejak Sai meninggal, kyuubi jadi sering menampakkan diri di hadapan Sasuke. Tengah malam ia datang untuk bermain seruling, siang hari ia mengikuti Sasuke selama bersekolah, tiap Sasuke sedang sendirian kyuubi pasti akan menampakkan diri. Ia tak tahu untuk apa kyuubi mengikutinya. Namun satu yang pasti, kyuubi menunggu perintah untuk membunuh. Kalau bisa – itupun jika Sasuke mau – hanya dalam satu perintah kyuubi mampu membunuh seluruh warga desa. Tapi sekali lagi jika sasuke mau. Sebab hanya Sasuke lah yang bisa memerintah kyuubi. Dan kyuubi berani bersumpah ia akan menaati perintah itu. Setidaknya demikian yang ia katakan. Bukan tidak mungkin makhluk seperti dia berkhianat, 'kan?

"Kau tak bisa tidur? Kau mau kutemani?", bujuk kyuubi bertingkah sok manja. Kemudian melompat ke atas ranjang Sasuke. Mata mereka bertemu, terkunci cukup lama. Kyuubi perlahan turun, kini duduk di atas perut Sasuke.

"Cih," Sasuke menyepat jengkel. Memalingkan wajahnya dari kyuubi.

" Kau tak mau melihatku?! Pasti karena aku jelek, ya?", kyuubi mulai membelai-belai dada bidang Sasuke. Lalu ia berkata lagi, " Bagaimana kalau begini?", kyuubi memutar dagu Sasuke agar ia kembali menatapnya.

Sasuke terlonjak ke belakang melihat kyuubi telah berubah rupa. Mata biru, rambut kuning jabrik, kulit kecokelatan. Ia pernah melihat orang seperti ini. Seorang anak bernama Naruto. "Cih, jadi benar kau, ya?"

"Ck...ck...ck... baru sadar atau bagaimana?", kyuubi mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke hingga bibir mereka tinggal berjarak beberapa senti saja. "Huuh, meski sudah dalam posisi begini pun kau masih bisa bertampang tenang. Tidak asyik, ah!", kyuubi oleng ke samping. Rebahan di sebelah tubuh Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu melakukan pembunuhan ini. Apa maumu?", tanya Sasuke ketus. Kyuubi tertawa sarkastik. Ia berguling menghadap Sasuke. Menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada pemuda berambut gagak tersebut.

"Mauku? Tuan menanyakan apa mauku?", kesembilan ekor kyuubi bergoyang tak beraturan di udara.

Sasuke menatap tajam mata biru kyuubi yang kini menyeringai penuh arti. "Aku ingin Tuan memerintahkanku untuk membunuh seseorang. Terutama orang yang Tuan benci," ia membenamkan wajahnya lebih dalam ke dada Sasuke. "Bukan, bukan begitu maksud Tuan, kan? Maksud Tuan pasti... apa mauku... 'sesungguhnya'," terka kyuubi disusul tawanya yang membahana. Sasuke tersenyum kecut melihat tingkah kyuubi. Lalu tiba-tiba makhluk itu berhenti tertawa.

"Barusan kau memanggilku Tuan? Ada apa denganmu?"

Kyuubi mengedip beberapa kali kemudian bangkit untuk duduk. "Kau yang telah membebaskanku. Berarti kau tuanku. Mulai saat ini aku akan memanggilmu 'tuan'. Tidakkah kau paham?"

"Kalau aku tuanmu, mengapa kau tak katakan padaku apa maksudmu hanya mau kuperintahkan untuk membunuh? Terutama orang yang kubenci? Jelas-jelas aku tidak membenci Sai!", bentak Sasuke, habis kesabaran. Tak tahan dengan kekonyolan kyuubi.

"Tuan akan tahu...nanti? Tuan bertanya-tanya apa modusku sebenarnya. Dan Tuan akan tahu suatu saat nanti," ia kembali mendekat ke arah Sasuke. _Makhluk ini benar-benar tidak bernafas. _Batin Sasuke setengah terkejut.

"Panggil aku..., Naruto," lirih kyuubi (Naruto) sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencium Sasuke. Sasuke, entah mengapa tak bisa menolak. Padahal ia tahu benar, akan lebih berbahaya bila ia terperosok lebih jauh lagi.

*****

Pagi-pagi Sasuke terjaga. Ia masih belum bisa melihat dengan jelas. Pandangannya masih berkabut. Setelah matanya mulai terbiasa, Sasuke bersiap untuk bangun sebelum akhirnya ia menyadari ada sesuatu yang menimpa dadanya. Benda itu bergerak pelan di bawah selimut. Jantung Sasuke berdegup kencang seperti telah menyadari apa yang bersembunyi dibalik selimutnya. Dengan kasar Sasuke menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. "Sial!", umpat Sasuke marah.

Pemuda berambut kuning yang tadinya masih tertidur pulas di atas dada Sasuke kini bangun tiba-tiba. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali. Berusaha mengumpulkan nyawa untuk benar-benar bangun. Ya, itu kyuubi. Namun tanpa sembilan ekor dan sepasang kuping rubah. Kini ia Naruto, anak laki-laki (yang tampak) biasa. "Sadar juga..."

"Kenapa kau disini?!", tanya Sasuke kalap.

"Kenapa kau masih tanya? Memang semalam kau tidak ingat kita habis melakukan apa?"

"Pergi!"

"Kau tidak bisa menyuruhku pergi. Bukankah sejak awal kita sudah terikat?"

Sasuke menggeram kesal. Secepat kilat ia turun dari ranjang dan berlari menuju kamar mandi. Suara pintu berdebam memenuhi seluruh ruangan diikuti bunyi shower yang memancar. Naruto menatap kosong kepergian Sasuke. Perlahan ia bangkit untuk memunguti pakaiannya yang berserakan. Yukata tipis berwarna putih. Untuk kemudian ia kenakan. "Dasar kyuubi, kau mempermainkanku lagi, ya?"

Angin pagi menulusup masuk. Membelai lembut tubuh kurus Naruto. Dibalik yukata tipis itupun ia sudah tidak mengenakan apa-apa lagi. Maka tidak heran jika sekarang ia merasa kedinginan. Selama berada di dalam dekapan Sasuke, tidak sedikitpun ia merasa kedinginan. Hangat. Ia terlanjur merasa nyaman. Padahal seharusnya ia sudah pergi sejak semalam. Tapi entah mengapa saat itu ia benar-benar merasa tak ingin. Naruto tersenyum pahit sementara air mata menggenang di matanya. "Malangnya aku...."

Kemudian terdengar suara pintu ditutup. Naruto menoleh ke arah pintu kamar mandi. Disana berdiri Sasuke dengan rambut basah berantakan. Ia hanya mengenakan sehelai handuk mandi yang ia lilitkan di sekitar pinggangnya. Jelas amarah tampak dari mata kelam Sasuke. Tetapi dengan santai seolah tak terjadi apa-apa, Sasuke berjalan melewati Naruto. Mengambil seragam sekolah lalu berganti pakaian. Kehadiran Naruto seakan-akan tidak ia sadari. Atau mungkin memang sengaja tidak disadari. Naruto hanya dapat memandangi Sasuke yang telah beranjak pergi. "Toh, suatu saat nanti dia juga pasti akan membutuhkanku." ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Otouto cepat turun! Apa kau mau, tidak sarapan sekalian hari ini?", panggil Itachi, kakak Sasuke, dari lantai dasar.

"Cerewet!", gerutu Sasuke sewot.

Pagi ini keluarga Sasuke sarapan bersama lagi. Padahal biasanya jarang-jarang begitu. Alasannya karena jam bangun masing-masing anggota keluarga berbeda-beda. Biasanya Sasuke yang paling siang turun dari kamar. Jalannya acara sarapan pagi juga tidak selalu berjalan tenteram. Bila Itachi bertemu dengan Sasuke, maka hanya ada satu kemungkinan yang terjadi. Mereka bertengkar.

"Selalu saja bangun telat. Semalam habis apa saja kau?!", ledek Itachi menggoda Sasuke. Ia memang senang sekali melihat si adik marah.

"Apa urusanmu?! Kau ini mengganggu saja!", teriak Sasuke keras. Sampai kedua orangtua mereka geleng-geleng kepala. Dua anak ini padahal waktu kecil akur sekali. Tapi setelah beranjak remaja selalu saja ribut. Bahkan untuk alasan sepele sekalipun.

"Sudah, ah! Aku mau berangkat sekolah!", kata Sasuke ketus setelah selesai sarapan. Buru-buru ia mengambil tas sekolah di atas meja sudut. Berlari cepat menuju pintu depan.

"Hati-hati Sasuke!", pesan ibunya sebelum Sasuke benar-benar pergi.

"Hati-hati! Awas, nanti ketabrak semut hahaha....," pesan – atau lebih cocok disebut ledekan – Itachi.

"Mati saja kau!", teriak Sasuke dari balik pintu. Mendengar kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan oleh Sasuke, membuat ibunya tersedak air teh. Ayahnya melotot marah. Lebih-lebih Itachi. Badannya sampai berkeringat dingin mendengar adiknya berani mengucapkan kata-kata umpatan seperti tadi.

"Sepertinya ada yang harus diajari bicara sopan hari ini," lirih Fugaku, ayah Sasuke dan Itachi. Diikuti anggukan setuju dari sang ibu, Mikoto.

Merasa sudah kenyang, Itachi pun memutuskan untuk menyudahi sarapannya pagi itu. Dengan langkah pelan ia pergi menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya. Selama meniti tangga, pikiran Itachi masih saja terpaku pada kata-kata Sasuke. _'Mati saja kau!' _3 kata yang bahkan belum pernah sekalipun Sasuke katakan pada siapapun sebelumnya. Selama ini adiknya sangat jarang mengeluarkan kata umpatan. Kalaupun pernah, itupun tidak ditujukan pada orang yang lebih tua darinya begini.

Saat hampir sampai ke lantai dua, Itachi dikejutkan dengan munculnya sosok seorang pemuda manis berambut kuning yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Pemuda itu menghalangi jalan Itachi di tangga. Sepersekian detik kemudian ia tidak lagi menyadari apa yang terjadi padanya. Tubuhnya terasa ringan, telinganya tidak lagi bisa mendengarkan suara apapun. Namun matanya masih dapat menangkap sosok pemuda berambut kuning di depan. Pemuda itu mendorong tubuh Itachi ke bawah hingga ia jatuh terguling dari tangga. Kepala Itachi membentur lantai ketika mencapai dasar. Darah bercucuran dari kepala Itachi. Kini semua terasa kosong. Hanya matanya saja yang masih dapat melihat sosok si pemuda datang. Menyentuh dada Itachi lalu gelap.

"Itachi!!!", dan suara pekikan ibu yang menggema di udara.

_Katakan siapa orang yang kau benci..._ _siapa orang yang kau inginkan mati..._

Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya. Sekarang ia masih berada dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah. Tetapi langit sudah tampak sangat gelap. Petir menyambar-nyambar ganas. Angin bertiup begitu kencang. Entah mengapa memebangkitkan ketakutannya. Ia ingin pulang. Perasannya tidak enak. Ia khawatir ada sesuatu yang menimpa keluarganya.

_Ketika kau meminta padaku maka..._

Sasuke memutuskan untuk memutar balik langkahnya. Ia berlari kembali menuju rumah. Saat titik-titik air hujan mulai menyentuh tanah. Tepat saat itu pula tanpa sadar air mata mengaliri pipinya.

_Keinginanmu terkabul _

_Tapi apapun yang terjadi,_

_semua tak akan kembali lagi_

**To be continued**

~*~

**Review Reply:**

**Fusae 'LeeBumYeHyun' Deguchi****: **Sai ko'id = v = iyah, pairnya sasunaru unn... Ini belom lemon nyuu~

**Light-Sapphire-Chan**** : **oh, tak telat kuk! Lemon? Baru kek gini kok~ eh, bagian mananya tuh yang sasu sadis?

**Hoshirin Hyuunma****: **iyoh, kurang mua. Mo ditambah cabe ato garem? Kalo serem2 justru aku yang gak kuat ngetiknya *PLAKK* iih~ atuut.....

**Aoi no Tsuki****: **nah iya bener! Pada napa sih emang kalo si sai mati?

**HaikuReSanovA****: **misterius~ ini sasunaru kok! Tapi emang rumit juga ngasih penjelasannya XP

**Sabaku No Nanda****: **ujiannya lho! Haha bener2 deh, emang napa sih kalo sai mati? Ini lime pha lemon ye nan? Tenang tak akan hiatus kok.

**Kiky melanggar janji *peace*. Abis saya masih belom berani nulis lemon. Padahal dah dapet banyak referensi (saya dibolehin nulis fic sama ortu, tapi saya keburu janji gak akan nulis lemon *sigh*). But, someday I promised I'll write lemon for you ^_^ Btw, chappie depan sapa lagi nih yang mau 'dibunuh'?**

**Wanna to review XP**


	4. Chapter 4: Words

**Aih..., monyet ah! Kompie gw kaga bener bener juga! Lagi-lagi ngetik dari hp... Bayangkan betapa repotnya =,= maaf lagi-lagi mengecewakan *nunduk2* kiky udah bikin dengan sekuat tenaga dan sekuat otak~ review lah jika ada yang ngganjel2 di ati... Atau kalo ada yang mau disampaikan entah itu komentar, kritik, saran, pujian, masukan, cacian, makian lan sapanunggalane (?) please, feel free!**

**Disclaimer: **not mine lah :'(

**Pair:** disini nggak ada dulu

**Warning: **ini cuma chapter pengisi mengingat saya baru selesai hiatus

**Enjoy!**

_~~ooO0Ooo~~_

**The Sacred Flute**

**Chapter 4: Words**

Satu lagi nyawa melayang karena ulah sang rubah siluman. Bukan. Bukankah ia hanya menjalankan perintah? Lantas, siapa yang salah? Tuannya?

"Kau bilang, kau hanya membunuh orang yang kubenci.", ujar Sasuke murung. Seraya menatap rintik-rintik air hujan pengantar kematian. Ia duduk di atas pembatas balkon kamarnya. Memperhatikan keramaian pelayat berbusana hitam-hitam. Sejak berita kematian Itachi, ayah dan ibu seolah tak mau menatap Sasuke. Mereka bertingkah seolah sedang melihat wajah seorang pembunuh. Bayangkan betapa hancur hati Sasuke diperlakukan sepeti itu oleh orangtuanya sendiri.

"Kau membenci kakakmu, akui saja.", desak Naruto yang kini sudah berdiri di sisi Sasuke. "Kapan aku bilang begitu?", bantahnya keras. "Jika kau tak membenci kakakmu, pasti kau takkan pernah mengatakan 'mati saja kau!' pada kakakmu!", balas Naruto tidak mau kalah.

Sasuke terdiam setelah mendapat pernyataan memojokkan dari Naruto. Namun ia juga tidak mau serta-merta menerima pendapat Naruto. Itu sama saja seperti mengaku sebagai pembunuh Itachi.

Sasuke menghela nafas dalam. Walau bagaimanapun Itachi adalah kakaknya. Ia tak mungkin sebegitu bencinya hingga menginginkan kematian Itachi. Tetapi benar bila ia pernah memikirkan 'andai Itachi tak pernah dilahirkan dan ia menjadi anak tunggal'.

Sangat menyedihkan jika harus hidup satu atap dengan seorang siswa teladan nasional peraih berbagai penghargaan. Disukai banyak orang serta dibanggakan orangtua. Jujur, Sasuke merasa iri. Sebab sekeras apapun ia berusaha, ia tetap tidak bisa menyaingi Itachi. Jangankan menyaingi, menyamai saja tidak bisa.

"Ya, aku memang iri pada kakakku. Itachi selalu bisa melakukan hal-hal besar yang tak bisa kulakukan.", beber Sasuke. "Memang terkadang aku benci Itachi yang selalu mereka bangga-banggakan itu. Tapi aku juga tak sanggup melihatnya mati!", jerit Sasuke frustasi. Suaranya teredam oleh guyuran hujan dan tiupan angin. Naruto memandang tuannya tanpa ekspresi. Sebelum sebuah senyum simpul mengembang di bibirnya.

"Maaf ya Tuan, tapi tolong lain kali hati-hati kalau bicara. Kau tahu akibatnya 'kan?", Naruto menyeringai seraya merapat ke tubuh Sasuke. Ia mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke leher Sasuke sembari bergelayut manja. Bertingkah seperti kucing piaraan.

"Cih, apa-apaan kau?"

"Tidak... Hanya ingin mendengar detak jantung tuan," Naruto mengistirahatkan kepalanya di dada Sasuke. Memperhatikan bagaimana dadanya naik turun ketika bernafas. Bagaimana detak jantungnya mengalun seirama. "...aku tak mau memakan jantung tuan," saat aku menjadi manusia. Sambung Naruto dalam hati.

"Juga kakakku, kau tak boleh.", bisik Sasuke. Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan - walau dalam hati tak bisa berjanji. Mereka terus begitu. Hingga tiba waktu pemakaman. Ketika sebuah jasad harus rela dipisahkan dari atas dunia fana.

Pukul 8 malam kediaman keluarga Uchiha telah sepi pelayat. Sasuke terpaksa makan di luar malam ini. Ditemani Neji dan Kiba, mereka makan bersama di kedai ramen Ichiraku. Mereka makan dalam keheningan. Hanya ada suara angin melintas diantara mereka. Bahkan jangkrik dan burung-burung malam pun seolah enggan 'tuk memecahkan kesunyian yang tercipta.

"Aku ikut berbela sungkawa ya, Sasuke?", ucap paman penjaga kedai. Sasuke mengangguk lemah. Neji dan Kiba memandang sosok Sasuke iba. Seminggu lalu kehilangan seorang sahabat, sekarang kehilangan sosok seorang kakak. Memang berat hidup Sasuke.

"Ya sudahlah, itu sudah takdir dari Yang Kuasa. Kau tak apa kan, Sasu?", hibur Kiba sembari merangkul bahu Sasuke. Yang dirangkul hanya memberi anggukan tak semangat.

"Hah, mau sedih mau tidak sama saja datarnya sih... Dasar manusia miskin ekspresi," keluh Kiba asal. Neji sampai tersedak ramen mendengarnya. Sedangkan Sasuke memelototi mereka seolah ingin mengatakan, aku-sedang-sedih-tahu! "Maaf maaf!", ujar Kiba cemas - akan dihajar Sasuke esok. "Bukan maksud hati..." gerutunya cemberut. Sasuke semakin menajamkan deathglare terbaiknya. Membuat Kiba semakin menahan nafas.

Suasana mulai mencair ketika akhirnya Kiba tertawa tiba-tiba, merasa berhasil mengembalikan deathglare andalan Sasuke. Merasa berhasil menarik sisi asli seorang Sasuke seperti sedia kala. Bukan begitu tugas seorang sahabat?

"Aku mau pulang.", kata Sasuke tenang seraya bangkit dari bangku. Neji menganggukkan kepala lalu membalas, "Oke, yang sabar ya?"

"Hn..." dan dengan satu kata itu ia pun pergi meninggalkan Kiba dan Neji.

Bulan purnama bersinar muram di angkasa. Mengantarkan selimut lara tanpa izin bintang-bintang. Seorang pemuda berambut gagak berjalan dalam kesunyian malam. Menembus suara-suara hewan nocturnal, menapaki setapak yang memisahkan kebun dan hutan. Udara dingin khas pegunungan. Mengingatkan bahwa ia hanyalah anak desa biasa dengan segala kemistikkannya.

Sasuke berjalan melintasi kuil tempat Sai ditemukan tewas. Tergambar segaris penyesalan di wajahnya. Gara-gara dia Sai tewas. Gara-gara dia pula Itachi tiada. Sejenak ia ingin sekali melimpahkan semua kesalahan pada Naruto.

Tapi Sasuke juga ingat bahwa Naruto hanya membunuh orang-orang yang ia benci. Sekecil apapun rasa benci yang ia miliki, itu tetap tak bisa dijadikan rujukan. Yah, sekarang ia baru percaya kepada kekuatan kata-kata. Kata itu mengikat. Jadi hati-hatilah terhadap perkataanmu.

"Perkataan itu mengikat, ya?"

Lampu-lampu di kediaman keluarga Uchiha sudah dimatikan. Pukul 11 lewat 20 menit. Tak heran jika semua orang sudah tidur. Dan Sasuke baru saja sampai di rumah. Pelan-pelan ia membuka pintu rumah. Menyelinap tanpa suara sebelum menguncinya seperti biasa.

Sasuke berjinjit menaiki tangga. Tak mau membuat kegaduhan. Akan tetapi kegaduhan justru bukan terdengar dari arah Sasuke melainkan dari arah kamar orangtua Sasuke. Ibu masih menangis sementara ayah berusaha menenangkan.

"Mikoto, sudahlah jangan menangis lagi. Ini sudah menjadi ketetapan Tuhan!", ujar Fugaku menenangkan. "A-aku tahu hiks... Tapi, aku masih belum percaya ia pergi setelah Sasuke berkata begitu pada Itachi." mendengar kata-kata ibu barusan, Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk berhenti di depan pintu kamar orangtuanya. Mencuri dengar percakapan antara ayah dan ibu.

"Aku tak pernah mengajarkan kata-kata seperti itu pada anak-anakku," ujar ibu lirih. "Itachi pasti sedih! Di saat-saat terakhirnya di dunia, bukannya ucapan menyejukkan dari Sasuke yang ia dengar melainkan- uhh... Hiks... Hiks..." kata-kata ibu terpotong oleh tangisan. Sedangkan ayah tanpa henti-hentinya memberikan kata-kata penenang. Sasuke berdiri terpaku di depan pintu. Tak mampu berkata apalagi bergerak. Selesai sudah. Ia memang adik durhaka.

Sampai di kamar, Sasuke tak melakukan apa-apa. Selain tiduran, melamun, dan mengingat. Menatap hampa langit-langit kamarnya. Malam ini pun Naruto ada disini. Mengalunkan sebuah melodi dari seruling keramat. Mengantarkan ia menuju alam bawah sadar. Tempat dimana ia berharap akan dapat berjumpa dengan Itachi. Untuk mengantarkan maaf, bukan meminta.

_"Tuan ingat pelajaran hari ini?" _bisik Naruto dari luar jendela. Menggetarkan udara, membangkitkan bulu roma karena suara misteriusnya. _"Hati-hati dengan kata-katamu... Sebab mereka itu mengikat."_

"Aku paham." Naruto pun menyeringai kecil mendengarnya.

Seorang gadis berambut pink melangkah percaya diri melintasi koridor sekolah. Melewati sosok angkuh Sasuke. Sebelum kemudian menoleh untukl tersenyum pada Sasuke. "Pagi Sasuke~", sapanya dengan suara dimanis-maniskan. Sasuke melengos seketika. Malas berurusan dengan si pink barusan. Ia berjalan cepat menuju kelas yang sepi. Meninggalkan Sakura berdiri dengan muka bodoh terbaik. "Ck... Sasuke itu sulit, ya?" rutuk Sakura kesal. Perlahan senyum licik mengembang di wajah putihnya. "Tapi takkan sulit untukku."

Sementara di dalam kelas, Sasuke mendudukkan diri di bangku paling depan. Berhadapan dengan salah seorang siswa. Berambut kuning jabrik dengan tiga pasang goresan mirip kumis kucing di masing-masing pipi. "Haruno Sakura, kelas XI E. Pernah tanpa sengaja - atau mungkin tidak - membunuh teman sepermainannya semasa SMP."

"Kau membenci Sakura, ya?"

"Sangat..."

_Pertumpahan darah akan segera dimulai... kembali._

**To Be Continued**

**Thanks to:**

**si moron**

**Cendy Hoseki**

**CCloveRuki**

**Fusae Deguchi EvilMagnaeKyu**

**Hyumaru Ai**

**Micon**

**lopelope**

**Uzukaze touru**

**Dark Blizzard**

**Namikaze lin_chan**

**Akayuki Kaguya-chan**

**Nyang udah ripiu chap kemaren! XD ayo, ayo, yang baca ripiu lho~ kalo ndak ntar kiky apdet chap 5 nya taon depan nih~ *plakk* thanks juga buat yang udah baca tapi males ripiu... Tenang, kiky nggak akan tersinggung kok - siap2 gergaji mesin-**

**Sampai Jumpa ^_^**

**dArkY SaKurai**


	5. Chapter 5: Bloody Pink

**Saia kembali! Yiiihhha~~~ XD bye bye UN…. Sebentar lagi kan kutinggalkan kau wahai kelas 9B XD Tapi nggak tau ding orang belom pengumuman kelulusan.**

**OK, pertama-tama sori banget buat delay-nya. Saya sibuk banget, sungguh. Bukan maksud hati nunda publish sampe berbulan-bulan. Padahal file sudah tersimpan rapi di dalam harddisk.. Cuma nggak ada kemampuan untuk ngedit aja~ jadi maaf banget kalo chapter ini mengecewakan. Misal kalian merasa tidak puas dengan chapter ini bilang aja! Nanti kiky edit lagi terus di publish ulang hehehe…. At last but not least, selamat membaca~**

**Disclaimer: **kalo saya punya Naruto pasti sekarang udah jadi milyarder XD

**Pair:** disini nggak ada dulu

**Warning: **character death, blood, suer nggak serem = ='

**Enjoy!**

Rambut pink terang. Mata hijau zamrud berbinar-binar. Terlalu nyentrik untuk diabaikan. Pandai pula, meski omongan terkadang kasar. Itulah sekilas gambaran seorang Haruno Sakura. Siswi terpopuler se-SMAN 1 Konoha. Yah, dengan latar belakang seperti itu laki-laki mana pula yang tidak jatuh hati padanya? (Pengecualian bagi Sasuke.) Namun siapa sangka di balik segala kesempurnaan itu tersembunyi sebuah rahasia besar. Sebuah rahasia yang tak diketahui oleh semua orang. Rahasia yang menyangkut hidup-mati seseorang. Juga kunci dari misteri menghilangnya Hyuuga Hinata, siswi kelas 3 SMPN Konoha, 2 tahun silam.

Tak seorang pun tahu kebenaran di balik topeng cantik Haruno Sakura.

**~~ooO0Ooo~~**

**SACRED FLUTE**

**Chapter 5: Bloody Pink**

**~~ooO0Ooo~~**

Kehidupan sekolah akhir-akhir ini terasa begitu monoton. Tak biasanya bukan anak-anak rajin membaca buku sambil menghafal catatan? Apalagi hal semacam ini dilakukan oleh 99,5% siswa-siswi SMAN 1 Konoha.

Rutinitas menyambut kedatangan UAS. Tak heran jika semua anak rela berbosan-bosan ria di depan tumpukan buku.

Ketegangan juga tampak di wajah murid-murid kelas XII. Meski mereka sudah menjalankan UN lebih dulu, namun hasil yang belum diumumkan membuat mereka was-was.

Semua kecuali Haruno Sakura. Si pandai itu mungkin tinggal menunggu hari ia keluar dari sekolah saja. Tinggal kita lihat apakah ia keluar dengan wajah tersenyum saat hari pengumuman kelulusan atau... (yah, sepertinya aku membocorkan terlalu banyak)

"E-eh, pagi Sasuke!", sapa seorang siswi gugup kepada siswa berambut kelam di depannya. Si siswa mengangguk sebagai balasan. Tanpa senyum. Tuan datar Uchiha Sasuke sudah datang ternyata. Bersama seorang anak laki-laki pirang dengan mata biru langit. Yang tak henti-hentinya tersenyum dan menyapa. Atau oleh anak-anak SMAN 1 Konoha lebih terkenal sebagai "pengikut baru Sasuke".

"Wah, selamat pagi juga!", katanya pada si siswi tadi. Ia agak tak enak karena Sasuke tak balas menyapa.

Dan sebagai pembukaan pagi ini datanglah si nona pink, Sakura. Ia tersenyum lebar.

Sampai bibirnya kelihatan seperti membentang dari kuping ke kuping.

"Wah, Tuan Sasuke selamat pagi!", sapa Sakura sok dekat. Senyum masam mengembang di bibir Naruto. Beraninya gadis itu memanggil tuannya dengan nada seperti tadi. Tetapi senyum Naruto bukan pikiran bagi Sakura. Ia justru berjalan semakin dekat ke arah Sasuke. Menyingkirkan Naruto dari sisi si tuan es.

Naruto cemberut menyadari ia disingkirkan dari sisi tuannya. Sedangkan Sakura menyeringai penuh kemenangan. "Hihihi... kenapa kau?", cemooh Sakura, memandang Naruto merendahkan. Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya melihat tingkah mereka berdua. Apalagi melihat tampang Naruto yang mirip anak kecil diambil mainannya.

"Ehem..", deham Sasuke memecah adu mata antara Sakura dan Sasuke. Sukses mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

"Permisi, kami mau pergi ke kelas.", ujar Sasuke sambil cepat-cepat menyambar pergelangan tangan Naruto. Meninggalkan Sakura berdiri di tengah koridor, membisu.

~ooO0Ooo~~

"Oi, Sasuke!", panggil seseorang setengah berteriak. Ada tangan melambai di depan mata Sasuke. Rupanya Kiba. "Kau melamun, heh?", tanyanya sembari menatap mata Sasuke lekat-lekat. Ah, apalagi ini? Melamun di kelas? Tak seperti seorang Sasuke.

"Oh, kau Kiba…. mana Naruto?", balas Sasuke setelah sadar ada sesuatu yang kurang di kelas. Tiba-tiba datanglah Neji bersama dengan Naruto. "Itu dia dengan Neji.", Kiba pun berlalu dari hadapannya. "Lain kali jangan melamun. Aku tahu kau masih banyak pikiran. Tapi jangan dibiasakan yah?", tambahnya sebelum benar-benar pergi menuju tempat Neji duduk.

Kemudian Naruto berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Menyunggingkan senyum yang sedikit berbeda. Ia lalu duduk di bangku depan Sasuke. Tampak sangat puas. "Kau benar, Tuan. Dia pembunuh Hinata.", lapor Naruto penuh kebanggaan. Tak lupa untuk mengecilkan volume suaranya agar tak terdengar siapa-siapa. Sasuke tersenyum simpul mendengar laporan dari Naruto. "Aku tahu. Aku lihat."

~~ooO0Ooo~~

Pada saat jam makan siang biasanya toilet siswi sangat ramai. Namun berbeda dengan hari ini. Toilet siswi luar biasa lengang. Hanya tampak Sakura yang sedang memperbaiki make-upnya. Tidak ada orang lain lagi.

"Lalalala~", Sakura berdendang riang menikmati kelengangan toilet saat ini. Biasanya ia harus rela berdesak-desakkan jika mau berdandan di depan cermin. Membuat riasannya kurang maksimal. Maka ia sangat bersyukur ada hari dimana ia bisa menguasai cermin untuk dirinya seorang.

KRIIEEET~ Terdengar suara pintu dibuka. Sakura buru-buru menoleh ke arah pintu masuk, mengira akan menemukan seseorang berdiri di ambang pintu. Tapi ternyata pintu itu... tertutup?

Sakura menoleh ke arah lain. Ke arah salah satu shaft toilet. Ada satu yang terbuka. Shaft paling pojok, sekaligus paling remang. Penasaran dengan apa yang membuat pintu itu terbuka, akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk mendekat. Perlahan-lahan ia berjalan, siapa tahu ada orang disana. Dan Sakura tak ingin mengejutkannya. "Halo? Ada orang?" Tak ada sahutan. Sakura menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Memutuskan untuk melongok ke dalam.

Pelan-pelan ia menjulurkan kepalanya. Namun tak ada seorangpun disana. Nyaris ia langsung menutup pintu kalau saja tak melihat ada sesuatu di atas tutup kloset. Sebuah pita. Pita merah.

Pita merah yang mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

CKLEK!

Sakura berjengit kaget. Tanpa berlama-lama ia pun segera berlari menuju pintu keluar toilet. Ia mencoba membukanya tapi sia-sia. Bahkan ia sudah berusaha memutar knobnya lebih kuat. Hasilnya sama saja.

Sakura panik. Ia lihat jam tangannya. Pukul 13.15, kelas sudah dimulai. Kemungkinan akan ada murid yang lewat sekitar sini sangat kecil. Kecuali ada yang perlu ke toilet, jika tak ada terpaksa ia menunggu sampai penjaga sekolah membersihkan toilet begitu jam pulang. Itu kan lama sekali!

"TOLONG! Buka! BUKA!" Sakura menggedor-gedor pintu sekuat tenaga. Walau percuma, tidak akan ada yang mendengar. Karena tiba-tiba saja semua keran diterbuka deras. Begitu bising sampai ia tak dapat mendengar suaranya sendiri. Ketika itu juga pita merah dalam genggamannya berubah menjadi panas sampai ia melemparnya begitu saja.

Dengan serampangan Sakura mencoba menutup keran-keran. Tidak berhasil. Air memenuhi wastafel, terus mengalir membanjiri lantai toilet. Sakura menangis keras-keras, terlalu bingung, panik. Ia tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa! "SON OF A BITCH!", umpat Sakura pada kelima keran tak berdosa.

KRIEET~ Lagi-lagi suara derit pintu. Sakura menoleh ke pintu toilet paling pojok untuk yang kedua kalinya. Pintu itu belum ia tutup ketika buru-buru keluar. Memang tadi hanya terbuka sedikit dan kini pintu itu terbuka semakin lebar.

Ada sebuah tangan putih pucat menjulur dari balik pintu. Tangan itu menggapai lantai, menjadikannya tumpuan untuk menyeret tubuh sang pemilik. Sakura berdiri mematung tanpa bisa berkutik. Dari tangan, sekarang nampaklah tubuh si pemilik tangan beserta kepalanya. Mata Sakura membulat tak percayamelihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

Hyuuga Hinata, gadis yang tewas tiga tahun lalu ada di depannya. Masih berambut panjang hitam, masih mengenakan seragam sekolah. Yang membuat Hinata berbeda adalah kulit pucat mayatnya serta jari-jarinya yang berkuku panjang hitam.

Angin dingin berhembus di belakang leher Sakura. Ia ingin berteriak, namun suaranya tak bisa keluar. Seolah ada sebongkah es tersangkut di tenggorokannya. Sementara itu Hinata menyeret tubuhnya mendekati tempat Sakura berdiri membatu.

"Kau sahabat baikku," Hinata bergumam. Sakura merinding mendengar gema suara Hinata. "Dulu, kupikir begitu. Kau yang selalu tersenyum bersamaku, kupikir kaulah sahabat baikku."

_Hinata tersenyum gembira ketika mendengar ia terpilih sebagai siswa teladan tahun ini. Seluruh siswa, guru, juga teman-temannya bergantian mengucapkan selamat. Orangtuanya menghambur memeluk putri merek penuh haru. Hari itu ia merasa menjadi gadis paling beruntung di dunia. _

_Ia semakin bahagia saat Sakura, dengantersenyum manis ikut memeluk dirinya sambil mengucapkan selamat. Meski Hinata tak sungguh mengetahui ada ekspresi apa dibalik bahu mungilnya._

"Aku bahagia bisa menjadi teman baikmu. Tidak kah kau sadar?"

_Sakura dan Hinata berjalan menyusuri tepi sungai. Gelak tawa pecah di antara mereka. Seperti biasa, mereka pulang sekolah bersama. Sambil bertukar cerita menarik yang mereka lalui hari ini._

_Akan tetapi, tawa mereka terhenti seketika. Ketika tepat di ujung jalan, seorang anak lelaki menghadang mereka. Ia menyatakan perasaannya kepada Hinata tepat di hadapan Sakura._

_Tidakkah anak lelaki itu tahu Sakura juga menyukainya?_

Kini Hinata tepat berada di depan kaki Sakura. Wajahnya tertunduk, isakan kecil keluar dari bibir keringnya. "Apa salahku? Mengapa kau tega?"

_Mereka berdua berlari menuju kamar mandi. Hinata masuk ke dalam salah satu shaft sedangkan Sakura bersembunyi di bawah wastafel. Mereka tengah bermain petak umpet bersama beberapa anak lain. _

_"Hah~ mengapa aku sampaimengikutimu main petak umpet? Nafasku hampir habis! Dan... Aku tak bawa inhaler ataupun obat!" Sakura terkekeh mendengar keluhan Hinata. Ia tahu Hinata mengidap asma. Untuk itulah ia mengajak Hinata ikut main. Sakura ingin sekali-sekali membuat Hinata menderita._

_Sementara Hinata masih mengeluh soal nafasnya, pelan-pelan Sakura bangkit. Melangkah tanpa suara menuju shaft tempat Hinata bersembunyi._

_CKLEKK!_

_"Sakura?" Hinata terperanjat saat mendengar suara pintu dikunci dari luar. Ia berdiri dari atas kloset, membuka gembok dalam lalu mencoba mendorong pintu. Tak berhasil. Sakura mengunci pintunya dari luar._

_Sakura kabur ke luar toilet. Kepuasan terpancar dari wajah cantiknya. Ia tidak peduli pada Hinata yang dengan susah payah menggedor-gedor pintu, berharap dapat segera keluar. Namun ada satu hal yang tak pernah ia sangka. Bahwa ada seorang anak lelaki memperhatikan tindakannya dalam diam dari balik tembok._

_"SAKURA JANGAN MAIN-MAIN!" Percuma, tidak ada jalan keluar. Sama sekali tak ada celah lebar di dalam shaft itu. Benar-benar tertutup. Hinata hanya dapat menangis dan berteriak seraya menggedor-gedor pintu. Lama-kelamaan tenaga terkuras dari tubuh Hinata. Ia jatuh terduduk di atas kloset yang tertutup. Nafasnya berat, ia tahu cepat atau lambat hal ini akan datang jua. Paru-paru Hinata tak mampu menerima oksigen lagi. Tak ada obat atau inhaler. Ia sungguh menderita. _

_Mungkin terlalu cepat, namun mata itu sudah tak mampu bertahan. Ia memilih untuk beristirahat -selamanya. Pada waktu itu pula, sehelai pita terjatuh dari kepala si rambut hitam. _

_Pita merah ... _

"Apa salahku? Bukannya kau yang terlalu egois? Menginginkan semua kebaikan hanya untuk mu!", jerit Hinata histeris. Menyebarkan sengatan ke sekujur tubuh Sakura. Ya, ia sadar ia salah. Ia menyesal. Lalu apa?

Kini Hinata tepat berada di kaki Sakura. Memainkan air di sekeliling kakinya, meracau tentang kesadisan Sakura yang tak mungkin ia lupakan sampai ke pintu akhirat. Sakura pasrah. Ia sudah tak peduli. Pikirannya sudah tak berisi lagi. Hampa.

"Aku iri padamu.", ujar Sakura tiba-tiba. Memperoleh pandangan sinis dari Hinata. Selama ini aku selalu merasa lebih baik darimu. Kurasa itu benar! Tapi selalu kau yang mendapatkan apapun yang kau mau!" Sakura berjalan mundur secara serampangan. "Kau selalu mendapatkan apapun! Bahkan hal yang tak kau harapkan sekalipun! Tentu aku iri! INI TIDAK ADIL! TIDAK ADIL-"

PYASS! BUGG!

Sakura tak sadar lantai toilet telah basah oleh air. Kakinya terpeleset, membuat tubuhnya terpelanting ke belakang. Tanpa ia duga, kepalanya terbentur tembok cukup keras hingga berdarah deras. Sakura mengerang kesakitan. Sayang tak ada yang dapat mendengar, kecuali Hinata yang sekarang tengah menyeringai puas.

Perlahan Hinata bangkit dari lantai. Berjalan mendekati Sakura yang telah bersimbah darah. Ia menunduk sedikit, menekankan tangannya ke dada Sakura. Merasakan betapa lemah detak jantung Sakura saat ini. "Jantungmu, untukku."

"GYAAAAAAA!"

Bel pulang telah berdentang. Dua orang siswi berlarian sepanjang lorong sekolah. "Lomba minum cola tadi membuat perutku jadi tidak karuan!", gerutu salah seorang siswi.

"Cepat larinya! Aku ingin kencing!" yang lain menimpali.

Namun sampai di ujung lorong, ada sesuatu yang aneh yang mereka rasakan. Bau anyir menusuk hidung dari arah toilet putri. Mereka saling berpandangan tak mengerti. Barulah ketika berada tepat di depan pintu toilet mereka menyadari sesuatu. Ada air berwarna merah mengalir dari bawah pintu.

"A-apa ini?"

"Apa perlu kita buka?" Sejenak mereka berdua tampak berpikir. Mempertimbangkan langkah apa yang harus diambil.

"Sepertinya iya..." Siswi berambut pirang berjalan mendekati pintu sambil berusaha tidak menginjak air itu. Agak tegang, meski akhirnya ia tetap membuka pintu toilet itu. Alangkah kagetnya ia melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Seorang siswi berambut pink bersimbah darah tergolek tak bernyawa. Tubuhnya pucat kehabisan darah, matanya terbelalak memancarkan perasaan takut. Mulutnya menganga lebar seolah habis berteriak. Benar-benar kelihatan seperti habis melihat setan.

Kedua siswi tadi menjerit bersamaan. Mereka lari tunggang-langgang menjauhi tempat kejadian. Terlalu takut, mereka pun langsung berlari pulang. Membiarkan mayat Sakura tergeletak sendirian di dalam keheningan toilet sekolah.

**TBC**

**Terimakasih untuk review manis kalian. Manis adalah sumber tenaga terbaik ^o^ maaf nggak bias bales satu-satu ~ nih saya catet aja buat numpang beken *diiesssh***

**Uzukaze touru**

**Hachi The Bloody Prince**

**Akayuki Kaguya-chan**

**Hyumari Ai**

**Cute apple malez log in**

**Vii no Kitsune**

**Fi suki suki**

**Naruto uzuso**

**Dark Blizzard**

**Zurue Pink-chan**

**Hyuzura Namikaze Hyuuga**

**Uchy-san**

**Seiya**

**Iperhina**

**Li**

**Aizawa shiron**

**0869-542**

**Ayo, mampir ke tombol 'REVIEW' di bawah ntu!**


	6. Chapter 6:Truth

**Disclaimer: **kalo saya punya Naruto pasti sekarang udah jadi milyarder XD

**Pair:** sasunaru x)

**Warning: **failed lemon (ini pertama n saia nggak ahli XD), smutty~

~~ooO0Ooo~~

Dua jam setelah mayat Sakura ditemukan oleh dua siswi lain SMAN 1 Konoha, penjaga sekolah menemukannya dalam keadaan kaku. Merasa panik ia pun segera menelepon polisi dan ambulans. Tak lama kemudian SMAN 1 Konoha pun sudah ramai oleh suara sirene polisi dan ambulans yang datang hampir bersamaan. Mayat Sakura segera dibawa ke rumah sakit. Sementara polisi menyelidiki tempat ditemukannya mayat Sakura.

Lantai kamar mandi yang tergenang, penyumbat wastafel yang tertutup -mampet, juga lima kran air yang mengalirkan air lemah. Dengan demikian, polisi menyatakan bahwa tidak ada unsur kesengajaan pada kematian Sakura . Korban tewas akibat benturan keras di kepala. Penyebabnya adalah terpeleset lantai yang banjir akibat kran rusak. Kasus selesai.

Kikikkan pelan terdengar dari salah satu ruangan di kediaman keluarga Uchiha. Sesosok makhluk berkuping rubah dengan sembilan ekor berayun di udara sedang berdiri di atas balkon. Tubuhnya ia sandarkan ke besi pembatas sedangkan tangannya memeluk leher pemuda di depannya.

"Hey, kenapa tertawa?", tanya Sasuke kepada makhluk di hadapannya tanpa memutus kontak mata. Kyuubi kembali terkikik, kali ini lebih keras. "Hihihi... Mereka takkan mengira aku penyebab kematian Sakura...", ucap Kyuubi disela-sela kikikkannya. Kemudian ia berhenti. Namun senyum kecil masih menghiasi bibirnya. Mata Kyuubi menangkap mata Sasuke lekat-lekat seolah bisa hilang kapan saja. Senyum itu berubah menjadi seringaian. Kemudian ia menenggelamkan wajahnya ke lekuk leher Sasuke, bernafas disana.

"Ia memang mati terpeleset kok. Hanya... Karena dia takut padaku yang menyamar menjadi Hinata," ia berhenti bicara sejenak sebelum memulai lagi, "mungkin ia masih bisa selamat jika tak kuambil jantungnya... Eh! Aku tak meninggalkan jejak!" Kyuubi buru-buru menambahkan ketika melihat tatapan galak Sasuke.

"Tapi Tuan, apa hubunganmu dengan dua gadis itu?", tanya Kyuubi polos seraya mengeratkan pelukannya. Kedua lengan melingkar di pinggang Kyuubi dalam gerakan possesive. Ia tak menyangka akan sedekat ini dengan Kyuubi. Mungkin karena ia mau menerima 'sesuatu' darinya? Yah, mungkin. Lagipula tidak perlu menolak sesuatu yang menyenangkan, bukan?

"Baiklah, ini cerita panjang versi pendek. Setelah aku ceritakan, jangan bertanya lagi." Kyuubi mengangguk paham. Menanti dengan sabar cerita Sasuke sambil bersandar di dadanya. "Dulu kami bertiga satu SMP. Sakura dan Hinata dulu bersahabat karib. Dan entah karena suatu hal Sakura jadi iri pada Hinata.

Saat SMP aku suka pada Hinata tapi ternyata Sakura juga menyukaiku. Kemudian aku menyatakan perasaanku pada Hinata. Boleh jadi itu salah satu penyebab kebencian Sakura. Padahal Hinata tak pernah menerimaku juga." Sasuke menghela nafas sejenak. Membiarkan memorinya menari-nari menggoda. "Saat itu aku melihat Sakura dan Hinata memasuki toilet bersama. Lalu aku memutuskan untuk menunggu mereka sampai keluar. Entah mengapa perasaanku tidak enak waktu itu."

"Tapi pada akhirnya aku hanya melihat Sakura yang keluar dari toilet. Aku sempat berpikir 'Ada apa dengan Hinata?', aku ingin memastikan ia baik-baik saja. Sayang aku tidak bisa sembarangan memasuki toilet perempuan. Jadi kuputuskan untuk meninggalkannya saja."

"Dan ternyata Hinata meninggal disana?" Wajah penasaran Kyuubi terpampang jelas di hadapan Sasuke. Si pemuda berambut hitam itu pun mengangguk saja membenarkan.

"Tuan pasti sedih, ya? Tenang... sekarang 'kan ada aku di dekatmu!" Senyum Kyuubi memancar sedikit menyentuh dasar hati Sasuke. Tanpa Kyuubi ketahui, pemuda es itu tersenyum simpul sembari mencium bahunya.

Sasuke memeluk tubuh ringan Kyuubi, kemudian menggiringnya masuk ke dalam kamar. Mungkin malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang…

**~~ooO0Ooo~~**

Sasuke berdiri dan mengambil beberapa langkah sampai dia mencapai laci meja. Dia duduk di tempat tidur dan mulai mencari barang yang ia perlukan. Kyuubi tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu, jadi Kyuubi merangkak di tempat tidur sampai berada di sebelah Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke mengambil apa yang ia cari Kyuubi mulai menelanjangi Sasuke dari sisa pakaiannya.

Tubuh mereka sepenuhnya bersentuhan. Bahkan sebelum Kyuubi melihat, Sasuke telah berada di atas tubuhnya. Mereka berciuman untuk keseratus kalinya malam itu. Mereka tidak pernah merasa cukup satu sama lain. Menikmati tubuh yang meleleh dalam kehangatan.

Sebuah jari kemudian didorong memasuki lubang milik Kyuubi. Sasuke terus memperhatikan perubahan ekspresi Kyuubi untuk memastikan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. Kyuubi tersenyum padanya sebagai balasan. Sejauh ini yang dapat Sasuke simpulkan adalah, Kyuubi senang diperlakukan seperti itu.

Kyuubi merasakan satu jari bergerak dalam dirinya. Ada sedikit sensasi terbakar, tetapi ia hiraukan. Setelah ini pasti akan lebih baik. Kyuubi membuka kakinya lebih lebar dan mulai mendorong pinggulnya ke arah jari Sasuke, untuk membuat proses lebih cepat.

Jari kedua memasuki Kyuubi dan segera menemukan titik lemahnya. Kyuubi meraih seprei dan mengerang. Ia lebih dari siap untuk tindakan selanjutnya. Ia ingin merasakan Sasuke dalam dirinya saat itu juga.

"Aku siap, ayo cepat!" Kyuubi setengah berkata setengah mengerang. Saat itu Sasuke melihat Kyuubi seolah kesulitan untuk bernafas.

"Kau menginginkannya?" katanya dengan seringaian ketika ia menarik jari-jarinya keluar.

"Kau tidak tahu seberapa besar aku menginginkannya" Kyuubi menyeringai. Ia benar-benar ingin.

Selanjutnya, Kyuubi meremas milik Sasuke pelan. Kyuubi merasakan milik Sasuke bergetar hebat oleh sentuhan tangannya. Itulah mengapa Kyuubi memutuskan untuk menggodanya sedikit. "Oke berhenti menggoda! Aku pikir kau sangat siap? Apakah kau siap? " tanya Sasuke sambil menyingkirkan kedua tangan Kyuubi, jauh dari miliknya.

"Ya" desah Kyuubi.

"Bagus, Aku sudah menunggu lama untuk ini" kata Sasuke dalam geraman liar. Dan tiba-tiba ada pegangan kuat yang nikmat di pinggang Kyuubi.

Ujung kemaluannya perlahan-lahan memasuki Kyuubi. Sekali lagi ada sensasi terbakar yang kuat. Sasuke mendorong masuk dan Kyuubi merasakan sedikit rasa sakit. Tapi ia menyukai rasa sakit ini. Kyuubi mendorong balik. Mereka berdua mengerang.

Sasuke mulai bergerak perlahan-lahan. Kyuubi merasa tubuhnya seolah terbawa arus. Sasuke dapat merasakat setiap inchi dari dirinya dalam diri Kyuubi. Kyuubi membungkus kakinya di sekitar pinggul Sasuke, dan ia menggunakannya untuk bergerak dalam irama yang sama dengan Sasuke. Ada perasaan panas yang mengelilingi mereka, dan Kyuubi terbakar di dalamnya.

Kyuubi tidak peduli dengan suara yang ia buat. Ia terfokus pada Sasuke. Sasuke sedang menyaksikan bagaimana Kyuubi tenggelam dalam kenikmatan murni, sama sepertinya. Cahaya bulan bersinar dari luar jendela menyinari dua tubuh polos yang basah akan keringat.

Setelah beberapa gerakan lambat dan halus ia tujukan untuk Kyuubi, Sasuke mempererat. pegangannya di pinggul Kyuubi lalu bergerak lebih cepat, membuat Kyuubi ikut bergerak lebih cepat juga. Dia sedikit mengubah sudut, dan Kyuubi berteriak tak jelas.

Sasuke membungkuk dan mencium leher Kyuubi, meninggalkan garis basah oleh lidahnya. Udara dingin menghantam kulit basah mereka. Menjadikan gerakan mereka menggila.

Lalu ia meletakkan kepalanya di lekuk leher Kyuubi dan Kyuubi mengalungkan tangannya di bahu Sasuke. Sasuke mendorong miliknya lebih keras dan cepat, menghentak di tempat yang tepat. Sungguh kenikmatan bagai berada di surga.

Tangannya menyelinap di antara tubuh mereka berdua yang berkeringat dan licin dan ia mulai memompa penis Kyuubi.

Tangan Sasuke hangat dan lembut. Kyuubi tahu ia akan segera mencapai klimaks.

"Ya ampun, aku sudah tak tahan" bisik Kyuubi padanya antara rintihan dan erangan. Dan kemudian dorongan Sasuke menjadi tidak menentu. Dia menghentak titik terdalam Kyuubi mati-matian.

"Keluarkan saja" Ia berbisik dengan suara rendah.

Mata mereka menutup rapat. Paru-paru Kyuubi benar-benar memerlukan lebih banyak udara. Kyuubi menjerit lagi ketika ia 'datang'. Disusul geraman Sasuke yang segera menyemburkan cairannya ke dalam liang Kyuubi.

~~ooO0Ooo~~

Hari ini sekolah kembali muram. Mereka telah kehilangan salah satu murid unggulan. Ya, mereka kehilangan Haruno Sakura. Meski cuaca cerah, suasana mendung menyelimuti segenap warga SMAN 1 Konoha. Mereka tak menyangka akan kehilangan dua orang murid dalam waktu berdekatan. Keduanya sama-sama ditemukan dalam keadaan mengenaskan. Yang satu dengan tubuh terkoyak, yang lain dengan kepala bocor. Mengerikan? Tentu, bukankah kematian datang tak terduga? Kadang dengan cara tak biasa. Waktunya pun bisa kapan saja. Sulit dipercaya.

Naruto duduk di sebelah Sasuke, kepalanya ia sandarkan di bahu si pemuda pendiam. Saat ini ia merasa sangat pusing. Kurang tidur, badan sakit serasa diremukkan pakai penggilingan. Bagian bawah paling parah gara-gara... sst, it's secret... Ia tak menyangka akan terulang lagi. Naruto memang belum pandai mengendalikan Kyuubi. Padahal ia punya kekuatan sendiri tapi masih saja tubuhnya bisa dikuasai Kyuubi pada malam hari. Risiko berbagi tubuh.

"Tuan, apa kita akan pergi ke pemakaman si bodoh itu?", bisik Naruto pelan agar tak terdengar siapapun kecuali Sasuke. Sasuke mendengus kecil. Harusnya Naruto tahu! "Tidak. Aku tidak suka dia jadi aku tak mau datang ke pemakamannya.", balas Sasuke enteng.

"Tuan tidak mau menjenguk makam Hinata?", rupanya pertanyaan lugu Naruto tepat mengena di hati Sasuke. Beberapa detik mereka terdiam. Naruto masih menunggu jawaban sementara Sasuke, tak berpikiran untuk menjawab. Ia ingin melupakan kejadian itu. Dua tahun berlalu sudah cukup mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke.

Dulu ia tidak mau melaporkan Sakura walau dia tahu Sakura penyebab kematian Hinata. Sebab ia terlalu naif, sok memberi kesempatan untuk penjahat, berpikir suatu saat Sakura akan berubah dan menyesal. Di akhir cerita, Sakura malah terbunuh oleh dosanya sendiri. Dan Sasuke masih disini berusaha menghapus penyesalan yang sempat bertengger selama 2 tahun di hatinya.

"Bisakah kita tidak membicarakan ini? Aku muak," desis Sasuke. Naruto mengangguk mengerti walau dengan wajah kecewa.

Ia tidak pernah tahu apa yang tuannya rasakan. Bahkan bisa dibilang sebenarnya ia tidak mengenali Sasuke. Dia cuma orang asing yang tanpa sengaja 'terikat' dengan Kyuubi. Lalu Naruto, si anak aneh yang menjadi 'wadah' Kyuubi sebelum ia mendapat tubuh sendiri. Meski begitu tetap ada benang merah yang menghubungkan mereka. Kenyataannya memang ada. Mereka bertiga punya tujuan masing-masing. Dan mendapatkan keuntungan berbeda-beda meski dari target korban yang sama.

Simbiosis mutualisme.

"Baiklah... Hey, apa hari ini pelajaran kosong?", tanya Naruto pada Kiba yang duduk dua baris dari tempatnya.

"Mungkin iya. Lagipula... kenapa kau menyandar ke Sasuke begitu sih?" Kiba balik bertanya tatkala melihat Naruto yang masih menyandar di bahu Sasuke. Naruto tertawa kecil sambil berusaha duduk dengan tegak.

"Iya~ aku sedang tidak enak badan. Aku ingin pulang ke rumah..."

**To Be Continued**

***ngelap darah di idung* Puass sodara-sodara? Diriku menderita rasanya nulis lemon. Sori berantakan. Semut-semut memang menyusahakan… kapok saia nurutin napsu kalian =..= wokeh RnR-nya saia tunggu! Udah saia kasih lemon tuh! Buat yg baca tapi kaga ripiyu, kebangetan lu~ mau gue cipok ampe mampus? *digibeng***

**ttixz lone cone bebe****: **setan ya serem dong ah XP makasi ni dah dilanjot…

**Meg chan: **saia yg bikin juga bingung mo dibikin baek apa nggak ^^ akhir2 ini jangan ada yg mati dulu ya?

**naomi arai****: **yg sadis fanfic-nya apa kamunya ya? = =a hehe just kidd.. nih udah lanjot cepet kan?

**Vii no Kitsune****: **Sasu kan iri gitu ma Itachi.. sedangkan Naru sudah memberikan 'sesuatu' buat dia hahay~ semoga chapter ini membantu.

**sasunaru4ever: **hontou ni arigatou XO xie xie ni~

**Akayuki Kaguya-chan****: **semoga chapter ini cukup menjawab ^^

**Artemisaish****: **semoga chapter ini membantu… nggak ada mati-matian dulu ah ane lagi mikir ngebunuhnya pake apa lagi XD

**Fi suki suki****: **nggak serem kok =o= bingung mo ngomong apa? Bilang I lup yu aja ke saia *gaplok*

**UzuNami: **kenapa pada bilang serem sih? = =a haha rupanya kau tahu juga…. XD

**Reiko Motoharu: **iya gpp… nih lanjutannya…

**MINNA-SAN ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU~ THANKS FOR UR CHEWY-SWEET REVIEWS~ LOVE YA! (^O^)**


End file.
